


Do You Remember?

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara is recovering memories from her childhood.





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Gummy Worms.

Things were getting better, slowly, with Sara still trying to adjust to everything, especially when her memories were only returning sporadically. She would get flashes of something she knew had to be a memory sometimes but mostly, those were confusing and disjointed. 

When Laurel brought home some groceries, Sara helped her with putting them away, grateful that she at least could retain the new memories of where everything went in Laurel's kitchen. When she took a packet of sweets, there was suddenly a flash of something, so strong that she hesitated for a moment, long enough for Laurel to look at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I… you were teasing me with these, saying that they are real worms. I was scared to touch them for a long time after that."

Laurel frowned, looking at the packet of gummy worms Sara was holding.

"I don't think I remember that."

"You don't?"

Laurel shrugged, smiling a little, apologetically. 

"It's not like I remember every single thing about our childhood."

Still staring at the gummy worms, Sara contemplated that.

"I guess."

Laurel took her arm and smiled warmly at her.

"But hey, look, that's another memory you recovered. That's great."

Now Sara smiled too.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."


End file.
